Pokeball Z
by TheBrowningIdentity
Summary: A new threat has come to Earth, and it is up to Gohan, Piccolo, and new ally Lucario to save the day...but can they stop this new force, when it entrances a mighty Legendary to work for them?
1. The New Fighter

Date: June 1, Age 768

Location: East District 439

…

Earth has been at peace for a year, with Son Gohan defeating Cell. While this victory came at the loss of his father, Son Goku, Gohan has remained strong for his mother, Chi-Chi, and his year-old brother, Goten. While his mother keeps him hard at studying, he tends to sneak out when he is able to to continue training alongside mentor and good friend, Piccolo.

It was on this particular day that these two Z-Warriors were in for a shock!

…

Hard at training in the forests not from Gohan's home, Gohan and Piccolo test their immense powers on each other, making each other stronger and smarter fighters. However, they sense a high power level headed their way, one that they do not recognize.

"Wh-what is that?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but we better stay on guard. I'm not certain if it's friend or foe." answered Piccolo.

Both fighters watched intensely as a figure of similar shape and build to the Egyptian god Anubis dashes out of the woods and halts right in front of them. The creature had a wolf-like head, with fur blue and black. Despite its small stature, being only four feet tall and thin, the power within it was undeniably strong.

The creature looked up to the two martial artists, a look of a long-sought challenge gleamed in its eyes. With one swift fluid motion, it jumped into the air, and, with a swift kick, knocked Piccolo out of the air. Piccolo fell to the ground hard, despite being prepared for any surprises. This only angered Gohan, so he and the creature fought hard.

"What do you want?" Gohan screamed, while throwing fists and kicks at the creature.

"I only wish to test your greatest powers, young one." the creature replied.

Gohan flew to the ground, and commenced with a Kamehameha Wave. The creature reacted swftly, providing a similar attack he simply called the "Aura Blast". Both were powerful techniques, but in the end, Gohan's Kamehameha Wave came out the stronger. The creature fell to the ground, a little worn out but otherwise fine.

"You…you truly are the one I seek." the creature said.

"What do you want? Please tell me." Gohan demanded with a firm voice.

"I have long sought the victor of the Cell Games, for I knew there could not be a better trainer within this world. It took me a year and intense training, but I have come to you, Son Gohan, to seek being your pupil." the creature replied.

"I do not have much free time, but I have no problem including you in our training, so long as you swear to use your powers for good."

"I would never use them for anything but the betterment of this world. I solemnly swear that."

"Good to hear. Tell me, what is your name?"

"The name's Lucario."


	2. The New Threat

Date: June 2, Age 768

Location: Outer Space, roughly 400 miles away from planet Saturn

…

An alien spaceship glides through space at a decent pace. It is similar in shape to a typical UFO, with the exception of the bulbous sphere on top being more of an oval shape. It appears to have no course; there's not a destination known for these beings.

…

Within the ship, the alien are lazily steering the ship around the void of space. These alien have an appearance of a human, with the exception of their skin being scaly and their eyes like those of a snake's eyes. They call themselves the Reptilards, and their purpose for traveling is to find a worthy challenge for their ruthless, a Reptilard by the name of Cusare.

Sitting in his cozy chair, Cusare gazed into the space in front of him. The empty void of it all left him displeased, fearing that he will not find someone worth conquering, someone worth killing, or possibly someone worth recruiting. He yawned, and a hissing sound followed the yawn. He had just about given up on hope.

"Sir!" cried one of the ship's ensigns. "We've come across something on our scanners!"

Intrigued, Cusare motioned the ensign to come closer. The ensign handed to him a scanner chart, which glowed vibrant with the sensing of great powers not far away. The power was remarkably high for anything that could be found on a lifeless planet. Cusare looked out the oval-bulbous window again, peering into the distance at the giant gas planet Jupiter. If he had not seen the scanner himself, he would not have believed it; there was an overly-powerful being on that planet, a powerful being that would make either a great fight or the perfect recruit.

"Set course for that planet ahead. I wish to be there within the hour!" Cusare ordered.

"Yes sir, we're on it." the ensign replied, as everyone on deck prepared for hyperdrive. Within seconds, the ship went from being a slug in space to a speed demon bent on destruction.


	3. The Powerful Being

Date: June 2, Age 768

Location: Deep within the Great Red Storm of Jupiter

…

Within Jupiter's storm, another storm raged on. The powerful being within this storm saw it fitting. He saw his troubled past take on a physical form, and he found it enlightening. He continued his personal training, and the storm within the storm grew in power and intensity, which only led to him pushing himself harder and harder. He knew he was among the strongest beings in the universe, and he refused to allow any slack for someone to overpower him again.

As he was performing astounding feats of strength, speed, and skill, a ship sped across his pathway, withstanding the force of the planet's extreme gravity. The powerful being glared at the ship, being cautious of the aliens coming from the ship. One was just as powerful as he was, and it began speaking to him.

"The name's Cusare, and I have come to see if I could interest you in joining me." the alien spoke.

"Not interested." the powerful being replied.

"Okay, then. May I at least know who you are?"

"Mewtwo."

"Okay, Mewtwo. I am only going to give you two options: either you join us, or I will make you join us."

"Right…not going to happen."

With one swift motion, two Reptilards were blasted by Shadow Balls, instantaneously destroyed. Others jumped in, but Mewtwo's tail slammed this way and that way around the planet, occasionally knocking them into Jupiter's core to be burnt to a crisp. Cusare eventually stepped in and looked him dead in the eyes. Once the glare was locked, Mewtwo found himself unable to look away. He felt a cold sensation come over him; soon after, he felt himself losing control of himself. Cusare had hypnotically gained control of Mewtwo.

"Now, Mewtwo…to whom do you answer?" Cusare asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Cusare." Mewtwo replied.


	4. Busted!

Date: June 3, Age 768

Location: East District 439

…

Once again sneaking out of his house through his bedroom window, Gohan flies off into the forest to meet up with Piccolo and Lucario. Since Lucario's arrival, training has become even more intense, going from one-on-one sparring matches to two-on-one sparring matches. Even with the extra fighter to face, all three of them manage to hold their ground. They continue to push their limits, especially Lucario, who feels he must work doubly hard to prove himself an up-and-coming Z warrior.

When Gohan arrived at the meeting place, however, there were three people there. Piccolo and Lucario were already there, but they were being chewed out by Chi-Chi, who somehow found out what had been going on. Gohan tried to turn around and book it, but his mother caught sight of him. There was no escape for the scorning to come.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOUNG MAN! GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

With a sigh and the lowering of his head, Gohan flew himself down to his mother, knowing what was to come.

"Now, Gohan, why are you sneaking away from your studies to meet up with Piccolo and this wolf-thing?" asked Chi-Chi in a stern voice.

"Mom, his name is Lucario, and to be honest, I already know everything that I've been studying. It's become boring, re-reading the same things over and over again." Gohan answered truthfully.

"Well, then! I guess we'll just go to the next level of studies then!"

"Mom…"

"What?!"

"That is the highest there is, currently. I've learned everything I possibly could have. The only thing I can do now is continue getting stronger."

She thought hard on this, shocked at his composure with his answers. Soon, her scornful look turned into a smile of joy.

"So you're saying that you might be the smartest boy on the planet?" she asked him, hoping for a positive response.

"Well, I guess that is possible. Why not? Hey, I might even be the smartest person overall!" he said with astounding confidence, hoping she will accept his answer and let him continue training.

"Very well, Gohan, but I want you back by 7:00, okay? Even super-strong geniuses need a time to rest."

"Okay, Mom! I love you!"

"I love you too, Gohan!"

With that said and done, Chi-Chi ran back home to tend to Goten, who was asleep when both she and Gohan had left. Gohan turned to Piccolo and Lucario, grinning a huge grin on his face.

"So, guys, are we ready to get started?" he asked.

"Yes." answered Lucario.

"About time." Piccolo answered in his usual manner.

…

7:00 came, and Gohan had just made it home. He was glad for the curfew; he felt drained of energy and sore from fighting. He went inside, bathed, ate dinner, helped Chi-Chi with Goten for a short while, then went to bed.


	5. The Threat Arrives

Date: June 4, Age 768

Location: Northern Mountains, not far from the ruins of Dr. Gero's lab

…

The Reptilard ship broke through the atmosphere, swerving this way and that, searching for a good place to land. Unlike Jupiter, they had plans on staying around for a while.

Cusare and Mewtwo looked out of the oval-shaped window, glancing at Earth. Woodlands and mountains were in abundance in this section of the planet. The local fauna darted away from the landing ship, hoping to avoid this foreign object. Upon landing, all that was left around the ship were the trees and the Reptilards marching out of the ship.

Cusare looked around, not at all thrilled with the area. He knew there were strong fighters here. He just needed to know where.

"Mewtwo, can you sense energy?" Cusare asked.

"Yes, I can, but we need not go to them. They will come to us." Mewtwo replied.

"What makes you say that?" Cusare inquired.

With one swift, fluid motion, Mewtwo used his telekinetic abilities to create an astounding amount of chaos, enough to catch the attention of the nearby city, and fighters from far away.

…

Location: East District 439

Piccolo, Gohan, and Lucario sensed a massive amount of energy coming from the other side of the planet. They looked at each other and nodded. They took flight, fearing the worst. Had a threat come to Earth while Goku was away? This is the very thought that ran through their minds. Gohan was especially struck hard by this thought of fighting without his father around.

"I wish you were here, Dad," Gohan thought to himself. "We need you."


End file.
